Tiger's Joke Box
Tiger's Joke Box is the first episode of Season 5. Plot Kipper's door bell rings and he answers it, and finds nothing there except for a small gift-wrapped box. He brings it inside to open, not noticing Tiger at his window giggling with anticipation. Kipper opens it and the small spring toy jumps out, start him so he falls off the chair! Tiger laughs outside the window and moves towards a small red suitcase with several items in it. He pulls out a whoopee cushion and asks himself who he should use it on. Later, Jake is enjoying a bowl of cereal when he gets up to answer the door. Tiger then sneaks in through his open back door, places the whoopee cushion on Jake's chair, then leaves quickly. Jake comes back, confused, then sits down. The whoopee cushion goes off, confusing Jake even more. A giggling Tiger departs with his suitcase. Pig and Arnold are at the park, headed for the swings. Tiger is already there, sitting on a swing and tossing a small blue tin up and down. Pig asks him what he has, and Tiger tells him they are sweets and offers him one. Pig eats it, getting some kind of blue juice all over his mouth in the process. Tiger chuckles to himself before offering Arnold one as well, but Arnold, seeing what happened when Pig took the candy, shakes his head no. Pig then takes the candy intended for Arnold, making the stain on his face worse. Tiger then departs, but not before instructing Pig to tell Kipper that he is waiting on Big Hill. Kipper arrives at Big Hill out of breath, where Tiger shows off his new telescope. Kipper tries it out, spotting Pig and Arnold, and then Jake. When he removes it from his eye it is shown that a circle of ink is now around his eye, left there by the booby-trapped telescope. Jake is peacefully eating an apple underneath a tree when Tiger sneaks up behind him and sprinkles itching powder all over poor Jake. Jake drops the apple in an effort to rid himself of his itch, and Tiger gets away. Then Kipper arrives, asks what's wrong, and Jake points out the ink circle on Kipper's face. Pig and Arnold show up, and Pig finally knows about the blue stain on his face. Kipper reaches the conclusion that Tiger is to blame. Tiger. Meanwhile, sits in a lawn chair presumably at his house laughing over the day's events. He then falls asleep, and Kipper, Jake, Pig and Arnold appear behind the wall surrounding Tiger's house. Kipper snags the telescope and spots a garden hose a short distance away, then remarks, "Right, Tiger, you wait." They connect the hose to one of Tiger's whoopee cushions, placing it underneath his lawn chair. Kipper, Jake, and Pig then go hide, and Arnold wakes Tiger up. It is revealed that Arnold plays a key role in the plan. Tiger then explains his joke set to Arnold, focusing on the trick telescope. He spots Arnold with it, then follows the hose to where Jake, Pig, and Kipper stand. They say "Hello, Tiger!" and Kipper turns on the hose. Water gushes through the hose into the whoopee cushion, which fills to the bursting point. But, the box is close! Tiger says "Oh, no!" and then the whoopee cushion explodes, flips the chair and Tiger is over and scattering the joke set. All wet! Tiger gets the pops whoopee cushion stuck on the head, but, it is blasts off in the hose. No more water, Tiger! Kipper, Jake, Pig, and Arnold erupt with laughter. Characters Featured * Kipper * Jake * Pig * Tiger * Arnold Watch Episode Trivia/Goofs * No explanation is given to why Jake did not close his back door, possibly because it was open for some fresh air since it might have been a hot day. * Jake could've easily noticed the whoopie cushion on his chair. * Instead of a fart sound effect, when Jake sits on the whoopie cushion, it has a cartoon zoom away sound effect instead so it wouldn't be inappropriate for a children's show. * When Kipper gets surprised by the jumping toy in the box, Tiger does Muttley's laughing gesture. Coincidentally, both Tiger and Muttley are dogs. The only difference is Tiger is a Scottish Terrier and Muttley is an Airedale Terrier. *This episode also featured on Children's Favorites 2 VHS. *The copyright date at the end of the credits says 1999, even though the episode aired in 2000. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes